


Number One Buddy

by lameafpun



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, bc they deserve this, got on that dream train but this time it's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: For his whole life, Seto had felt like he was missing something. Something important.





	Number One Buddy

_They stepped onto the bridge, the ruins of their city at their back. Seto glances over at the figure standing next to them, warmth blossoming in his chest when he sees them returning his stare. A hand snakes into his, squeezing, threading their fingers through his —_

Seto gasps, eyes snapping open to stare sightlessly at his ceiling. Early morning sunlight leaked in through the window. 

He swallows down the tightness in his throat, trying to let go of the sobs and heartbreak of a broken promise. Seto had left this sadness back in high school, when the dreams had come every night and he’d wake up crying without knowing why (but he did, he _did_ , he remembered a mischievous, feather-light kiss that spoke only of love and trust and friendship). 

Sighing, Seto sat up and stretched, hits the snooze on his phone and prepares himself for the day. 

 

He flipped the sign on the door as he walked in, already arranging the flower order in his head, when the bell rang again behind him. Seto turned around with his best smile. 

“Hello and welcome to Neverflorists how can I —“ And Seto chokes. Memories (they can’t be) flood him and he gapes up at the lanky man who has raven black hair, the sharpest teeth he’s ever seen, and a locket around his neck that conjures a flash of old annoyance. 

The stranger looks down at him, at the skull ring Seto’s had on his ring finger for forever. A wild grin spreads across the stranger's face, and he reaches up to the locket ( _my locket_ , Seto thinks) and takes it off, settling it instead around Seto’s neck with care. 

“Hi, Crow.” Seto breathes, and he can feel the loneliness splintering. He remembers the kiss now, remembers the promise, but memories fail him as warm hands cup his face and he desperately hopes that this isn’t a dream.


End file.
